Breaking a Habbit
by Squidget KittyKatz
Summary: They're names are Cover, Cove and Clover, they have done terrible things, betrayed their friends, killed their stepfather and destroyed city after city. Their names are Cover, Cove and Clover, and they have no regrets. FINISHED
1. Of fights and Evil people

Yo Way to many people want me dead the fixed version, I looked over in the rain and I thought 'this SUCKS' so here is my cute little FIXED version of In The Rain aka sequel to the last chapter in Way To many people want me dead. And since I never said what Clover looked like, I'm making it up as I go, just so you know, I NEVER write my ideas on paper ;  
  
I do NOT I repeat I do NOT own beyblade so make happy with it!  
  
Everybody has loosened up, so Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian aren't as cold as they were.  
  
About the rings on Kiba's tail, it looks like:  
K I B A  
  
in a row down her tail.  
Bryan, Kai and Tala are taken by my three oc's, the first 3 to review with an oc and their pairing gets in. I haven't seen any of season 3 yet so no one from season 3, I only want 2 or 3 more because the last pairings were WAY to much for me to remember.  
  
Cheer leaders: Megan, Heather, Jessica, Kiki, Nicole, Crystal, Tiffany,  
Tracy, Katharine, Hailey, and Shakitta  
  
New plot new everything.  
  
Summary- They're names are Cover, Cove and Clover, they have done terrible things, betrayed their friends, killed their stepfather and destroyed city after city. Their names are Cover, Cove and Clover, and they have no regrets.  
  
Breaking a Habit Chap one- of Fights and Evil people  
  
"Kiba!" a girl with shoulder length brown hair up in a pony tail yelled to her blade that was pure black with a glowing chip in the middle.  
  
Out of the blade came a black panther with 666 in bright red on its sides and piercing blood red eyes. It had a pointed tail and armor over its muzzle, chest and bottom, with a hole for its tail. The panther also had rings around its tail that formed KIBA when its tail was in the air on the left side and on the right side, the rings formed KIBA when it was down. The majestic animal also had a pierced right ear. The earring was golden with 'YOU KNOW' printed on it in black.  
  
The black blade totaled the blue one it was against. "Nice try kid," The girl said. She had back length straight brown hair that was up in a high ponytail. She had mocha brown eyes with a hint of red by her pupil. Under her right eye, she had a dark blue moon marking and a blue diamond marking on her forehead. Her body was covered in baggy cloths.  
  
She was wearing lee pipe jeans and a dark blue hoodie with a dragon wrapped around a panther, both looking fierce. She had on white sneakers with drawings of red and blue flames on the tips.  
  
"Oh man my blade," a boy with blond hair and blue eyes said.  
  
"Here" the girl said walking to the boy. She handed him a dark blue blade.  
  
"Thanks!" the boy cried happily then ran off.  
  
"Cute Clover real cute" said a male voice from behind. 'Clover' turned around and said, "It was an extra I didn't need, so mind your own Tala" to a boy with red hair and ice blue eyes. (A/N I am NOT describing how all the people we know look, ok? Ok so they are all wearing the cloths they always wear in season 1)  
  
"Why are you talking to the scum?" a girl with blond hair and golden eyes asked. She was wearing a white skirt with gold outlining and white shirt with the same outlining with 'Robin High' on it  
  
"Don't talk to her like that!" a female voice shouted. Everyone looked to see a girl with ear length brown hair up in a pony tail with chocolate brown eyes with a hint of white near her pupil. She was wearing gray baggy pants (A/N men's 38) with a black studded belt half hidden by a blue hoodie with a dragon wrapped around a wolf looking fierce. She had on white sneakers with drawings of blades and blood all around the shoe that was half hidden by the girl's pants. From what the boys could tell she to was curved in, all the right places, but they couldn't tell allot.  
  
"Cover?!" Clover shouted at her twin. "Hey, now you are?" Cover said to Clover then asked the girl in front of her.  
  
After about two minuets of silence, a boy with pale hair said. "Answer her Heather"  
  
"all of her family are scum bags so why answer Bryan?" Heather asked. Something switched inside of Cover.  
  
"Look bitch, if you want to call me names, go right on ahead, say shit about my family and friends that's where you die" Cover's eyes had turned blood red.  
  
"Well it's true Clover" Heather said smirking at Cover. Tala, Bryan, Kai, Ian and Johnny all knew what was coming, so when Cover punched Heather in the eye they didn't do a damn thing.  
  
"Guys! She just punched me!" Heather cried, her eye turning a nice shade of purple.  
  
"You were asking for it" Kai said turning away.  
  
"And the name is COVER C-O-V-E-R Clover without the L ok?!" Clover yelled at Heather, Heather just nodded with tears in her eyes. 'She looks familiar' Bryan and Tala thought.  
  
"I think I broke my hand" Cover said holding her hand tenderly.  
  
"And I think all on the front lawn need to come to my office" said a male voice.  
  
"How DOES he bloody do that?!" Cover yelled.  
  
"No idea" Clover said and started inside. "Better not keep the old wind-bag waiting" Cover said and they walked in unison with the boys and Heather walking behind them.  
  
"You are BOTH suspended until next week!" a man with gray hair bellowed.  
  
"No! I can't LIVE without my friends daddy!" Heather cried pathetically.  
  
"More like sex" Cover whispered to Clover who nodded and snickered in agreement.  
  
"Fine, two days for you cup cake, but one week for you Cover!" he went from loving to mean in one second flat.  
  
Cover looked at him in horror. "You DO remember why I left right?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes but you will have to deal with that Cover. Now Clover and Bryan will alternate between bringing you homework since they live close to you. And I doubt Clover would want to be there when you and your father 'talk' so off you go!" he said excessively happily.  
  
I'm back! Hope ya'll liked my first chap!  
  
'Telepathic thoughts'  
  
Thoughts  
  
(Crap totally irrelevant to the fic)  
  
I don't own crap!  
  
Disclaimer- beyblade belongs to the people who made it, and since this is a disclaimer, I disclaim the teddy bear in the corner :: points to evil looking teddy bear :: nope not mine 


	2. Of Pyros and Slashers

Breaking a Habit-chap-2- Of Pyros and Slashers  
  
"The man hates me!" Cover said walking arm in arm with her twin.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Spencer asked her.  
  
"Hang out around my house for a bit and you'll find out" Cover said, trying to trick people into being there when her father 'talked' to her.  
  
"Sure, I'm curious enough." Spencer said. "I'm bringing friends though. I've seen you have a nice indoor pool" he said and ran off to tell his friends.  
  
"Sure got nothing better to do" Kai said and the other boys nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok, I'll show you where I live after school" she said as her and Clover went on to Math with Mr. Ackley (YOU'RE AWSOME MR.ACKLEY!).  
  
The day went by slowly as the lunch bell rang. They went to the Cafeteria and sat by themselves.  
  
"Awesome" Cover said sitting down and eating her PB&J.  
  
The day went by uneventfully besides the food fight Ian had started.  
  
The end of the day came and Cover went to the Cafeteria where she got her Pepsi and waited for the people to get there. The order of arrival was Tala, Bryan, Ian ,Spencer, Oliver, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Lee, Kevin, Gary, Mariah and then Clover.  
  
" Ok let's jet" Clover said taking sip of the Pepsi she just bought then put it in her pocket.  
  
They all walked out to the parking lot and Cover got onto a black Artic Cat snowmobile. (A/N they are in Moscow and I like snowmobiles)  
  
Clover got onto a red one, Tala a blue one, Kai a black one, Bryan a purple one, Ian got onto the back of Spencer's dark blue Artic Cat. Lee and Mariah got onto a black and red snowmobile. Gary on a blue snowmobile and last but not least, Johnny got on a black snowmobile. Oliver, Enrique and Robert were getting a ride in a limo.  
  
Cover took off after putting her matching helmet on, the others did the same.  
  
The winds of Moscow were harsh but Cover was having fun. They all got to an open field and sped across it racing. When they neared the road, Cover had one with Bryan tailing behind her. They all slowed down and rode into a ditch then up the side onto the edge of the road. Cover signaled that it was ok for Bryan to cross and so on.  
  
Cover took a right turn into a long driveway to find Oliver, Robert and Enrique already there waiting.  
  
They all came to a stop in front of the mansion.  
  
"Ok, what you guys see you tell no teachers ok?" Cover asked everyone nodded and they all proceeded inside.  
  
After taking off their shoes and walking into the living room in their socks they herd  
  
"What are you doing back?" a male voice asked.  
  
"I ran, where's mom?" Cover asked taking off her hoodie to reveal bruises on her arms and stomach. She had on a black stomach shirt.  
  
Clover did the same just she had cut marks all over her pale skin.  
  
"She's gone, she's not coming back," A man with black hair and gray eyes said. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt.  
  
"Liar" Cover said and received a hit to the head.  
  
"I said no guests," he said looking over the kids then his eyes landed on Clover. His eyes went red as he grabbed her by the throat and squeezed.  
  
"You bitch all three of you!" he yelled. Bryan and Kai, being closest tried to pull the man off her but they got thrown into the wall and knocked out. The boys and Cover all tried to help, but Cover had gotten caught also.  
  
"You two bitches aren't any fun, so you will die," he said. Oliver grabbed his cell, dialed 911, said quietly "4550 Demolition Drive", and hung up. Next thing you know Cover and Clover are on the floor and their father was gone. Nevertheless, they were coughing and gagging.  
  
After the cops came and inspected the girls and the boys, they left.  
  
Cover and Clover looked around and saw Kai and Bryan waking up.  
  
"You care to tell?" Oliver asked. Cover nodded and motioned the boys and Mariah to sit in a circle.  
  
"Why do you have cuts all over you Clover?" Robert asked.  
  
"And what's with the knives on your shoes Cover? You a slasher?" Johnny asked her.  
  
"You got us mixed up. Clover's the slasher I'm just a Pyro," Cover said taking out a black Zippo with red flames on it. She flipped it open and the flame automatically came on. If you were holding it, you could tell it sounded like a torch. You could see the flame change from blue to green to blue again. Cover stared at the flame entranced by it. 


	3. Cove

THANKX TO THOSE WHO REVIEWD  
  
Lena- Thanks a lot! I needed the oc's, I can't STAND a lot of fics without em, because someone would do some dum pairing like Kai/Kenny. Not sure if I said it before, but I'm Typing as I go ; I don't write things down on paper, I type when I get an idea and I make it work. Nice try with the guessing, but they don't tie in with the abbey, well they sort of do, You'll see what I mean later. I used to get flames for not describing things enough, and with my new science teacher, it's impossible to use description less. She is like so…..I don't know, our work has to be PERFECT. Picky teacher. Thanks for the advise, but since my chaps are already written, just so I don't throw the fic, It's gonna stay like it is and in my up coming chaps that I haven't finished yet I'll remember what you said. Thank you all!  
  
IF ANYBODY TELLS LENA OFF YOU'LL HAVE ME TO MESS WITH, SHE'S MY SISTER SO BACK OFF  
  
Breaking a habit chap 3- Cove  
  
"That man, who was he?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Our father, he does that often. That's why I left, then got caught. I tried to protect my sisters." Cover said.  
  
"You have Sisters?" Kai asked, slightly confused  
  
"I thought you only had one," Ian said, looking around the room they were in. It was big, had a couch, wide screen TV, a computer and a stereo with A LOT of speakers.  
  
"No, we are triplets. Cover, Clover and I, Cove" a female voice said. They all looked to see a girl with ankle length brown hair that was tied being tied into a high pony tail to keep it out of her eyes so it went to her knees. Her eyes were brown with a hint of blue near her pupil. She was wearing blue cargos and a blue tube top and had bruises and cuts all over her nicely shaped body and white ankle socks covering her feet.  
  
"Covey!" Clover and Cover yelled and hugged their triplet.  
  
"Yeah yeah, but we owe them and explanation" Cove said sitting down with her sisters.  
  
"Ok, we have a pyro a slasher so what are you?" Lee asked her.  
  
"I'm a plain girl," Cove said  
  
"Plain girl my ass, you're worse then me!" Cover said hitting her sister.  
  
"Where did you run from?" Bryan asked from his spot leaning up against the wall and interrupting the fight.  
  
"I ran from here, got caught then sent to Rip Van Winkle's home for girls, more like mental institution, and I ran from there. I always ran, I always got caught, but now I'm free, I'm now 17 so no more mental institutions for me." Cover said lying on her back.  
  
"So what's gonna happen now?" Enrique asked.  
  
"No idea, more then likely to be put up for adoption then sent to some hell hole." Cove said. She hated the idea of having to leave her hometown.  
  
"I suppose you can stay with me," Tala said looking at the girls with thoughts of things that only a perverted and horny boy would think.  
  
"Why do you care?" Clover asked him glaring.  
  
"Because it's not right to leave innocent girls on the streets and I know how it feels to be taken away from home," he said simply lying.  
  
"Your father trashed the name of men today. Attacking girls, let alone under age girls" Robert said grimly.  
  
"Cover, Clover and Cove Wasaki, are you in the room?" a male voice asked. They all turned to see a man with black hair and buzzed cut. Wearing a police uniform.  
  
"Yeah" all three said  
  
"What happened?" he asked. After the girls told him what happened the girls were told  
  
"Where is the last place he would expect?" the man asked.  
  
"Boys house" Clover answered.  
  
"Little angels are we?" the man asked.  
  
"Nope, he thinks us to be lesbians" Cover said and the man nodded.  
  
"Well the houses with the most security are Robert's, Tala's and Kai's." the man said.  
  
The girl's eyes widened.  
  
"We have to be split up?!" Cover yelled.  
  
"So he won't find you" the man said looking at her sternly.  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT LET MY SISTERS GO UNPROTECTED!" Cover yelled.  
  
"Well since this man is saying you will be staying at each of our houses it would do good to let you know that nobody can get past my gates, if they do they have to get past 20 guard dogs, if they get past there they have a griffon to worry about." Robert said.  
"Wow I feel safe" Cover said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well most men wouldn't care, Robert Enrique, Johnny and I have codes to follow" Oliver said  
  
Tala nodded as did Kai.  
  
"Well we have our own place to go." Cove said. She nodded to her sisters and they nodded back. They made a triangle and said "Of this spot I shall not tell, If I do I go to hell" then disappeared in a flash of light. 


	4. HOLY CRAP TALA! Nice house!

I AM ALIVE! I forgot about this untill Fading-Light-of-Glory reminded me! THANK YOU!

Breaking a habit chap 4- holy crap Tala! NICE HOUSE!

"We'll be at each house later on just so you don't worry" Cover's voice rang out.

"What the-" Ian started

"fuck?" Bryan, Kai and Tala said.

"How about we get outta here" Mariah said. Everyone nodded and left. Before Bryan could close the door, it closed and locked behind him.

The girls were in a magical place, where all bit beasts were able to go. The girls had legendary bit beasts. Clover had Kiba the panther of Darkness, Cove had Ketta the wolf of Light and Cover had Kiva the mixed. Each bit beast represented her soul. Light, dark or mixed. The land was green as green can be, the sky blue as blue can be.

Cover was on the spot of a creature where its neck and back met. Half wolf half panther. It had red eyes and a studded muzzle around it's long wolven one starting at the end of it's mouth and ending at the end of it's nose so it could breath. It had it's ear pierced with a golden earring with black writing saying 'DIE' The top part (Wolven part) was gray with white chest armor. On its back was the same spiked white armor with a brown cross on each side. It had giant red spiked red wings and a spike ball on its tail. On its tail, like Kiba's were rings, just with KIVA written on them.

Clover was on Kiba's neck where her neck and back met. Cove was on a white wolf with golden eyes. It had a pierced right ear with 'YOU SHALL' on it in black. On its paws were rings with the letters KETT and on its tail was A. Its name is Ketta.

If you put Kiba first, then Ketta then Kiva and read there earrings you would get 'YOU KNOW YOU SHALL DIE'

"Oh give me a home where the bit beasts do Rome, where the deer and the antelope play, where seldom is herd a discouraging word, and the skies are not cloudy all day" Cover sang.

"Ha ha very funny" Cove said sarcastically at Cover's attempt to cheer everybody up.

"How about this, if any of us need help we come here." Clover said looking at the sky.

"Sure, why not" Cover said petting Kiva on her ear.

'And if any of you need help, we will be waiting in the shadows' Kiba said her voice was soft and light.

'And if he dares mess with you' Ketta started, her voice deeper then Kiba's by about 9 notes

'We'll be bustin a cap in someone's ass' Kiva said her voice in the middle of both beasts.

"Thanks guys. What time is it?" Cove asked Cover.

"Here it's only been five minuets, there it's been one hour, which makes it around four thirty" Cover said.

"And you thought I was bad at math?!" Clover asked laughing her ass off.

"Here time passes faster! So it's been about 5 hours here and only 3 there!" she laughed.

Cover thought it out and smiled sheepishly. "Oops so it's around 6 there."

"yesh" Cove said sadly.

"ok, lets do Skunk in the barn Yard to see who goes where, first Tala's house" Cover said. They all put one hand in and Cover it there fists softly. Clover got out. Then they did it again and Cove got out.

"Yippee." Cover said as Clover and Cove went at it for Robert's place. It ended up Clover getting out.

"I'm to Tala's, Clover goes to Kai's and Cove goes to drink tea with Robert" Cover said sighing.

"Looks like we better be going." Clover said after about three minuets of silence. "Panther, Wolf and Dragon, come" she said and their hoodies appeared on them. So did their black book bags.

"Remember cell phones girls, if worse comes to worse we come here" Cover said as the three girls hugged.

"Yeah, lets go" Clover said getting the girls into a triangle.

"And now I wish to use this ride, to go back home until next time" they all chanted then disappeared.

COVER

Cover landed in front of a beautiful mansion. It was a dark blue with large bronze gates and a little black box for people to ring in. That is what Cover did.

"Valvok residence" a male voice said.

"Yeah, I'm Cover Wasaki, I was told I would be living here for some time" she spoke clearly. She had her black book bag slung over her shoulder with cloths for tomorrow and her P.J's. That's all she could fit.

"Yes Miss. Wasaki, please enter" the voice said. The gates opened to reveal a beautiful front lawn. There was a fountain covered in snow to her right, then to her left were hedges cut into the shapes of a wolf, whale, snake and a falcon, all in a row down a snowy sidewalk. Cover walked slowly as not to slip.

When she reached the front door she used a wolf head shaped knocker with a bar hanging from its mouth and knocked three times. Well tried. Before she could finish a man in a butler suit with black hair nicely combed back opened the door.

"Welcome Miss. Wasaki, the mistresses would like to meet you" he said. Cover took this as a note to follow.

They walked into a room with two beautiful women and four boys sitting at the table.

"Mistress Valvok, Mistress Wakeman this is Miss. Cover Wasaki" the man said bowing.

"Welcome, you may call me Chelsea" a woman with long red hair and blue eyes said. She was wearing a golden dress that went to her feet.

"And you may call me Catalina" a women with short brown hair and dark violate eyes said, both women smiling softly.

"Thank you for letting me stay" Cover said respectfully. But was thinking 'How'd they know I was coming?'

"You are very welcome. What is your favorite color dear?" Chelsea asked.

"hmm….Black and Sapphire Chelsea" Cover said

" ok, Tala please show Cover to her room." Chelsea said to Tala. He nodded and stood.

"Where are your bags dear?" Catalina asked her.

"I only have my book bag, with cloths for tomorrow and my P.J's." She said.

"Well we have cloths here. I doubt the police will let you near your house anyway. They told me that they found some marijuana in the house, and would like to see you tomorrow by the way." Chelsea said.

"Oh….well guess I'll have Cove or Clover give me some of there cloths" Cover said to herself.

"No you wont, after Tala shows you to your room, I want you to come right back down" Chelsea said to her. Cover nodded and followed Tala two flights of stairs that were covered in velvet carpeting.

They walked down the only hall and Tala pointed to rooms.

"Across from your room is Bryan's, next to your room is Mine, next to Bryan's room is Ian and on the other side of your room is Spencer's." he said. He stopped in front of a wooden door.

Cover looked around and noticed the boy's doors had their bit beats carved into them, and about 3 feet of wall space between doors. "You can do that to your door if you want" Tala told her, noticing how she eyed the doors.

"I'm not staying here forever" she said.

"No but my mother wants you to feel equal to us" Tala said then left. Cover opened the door and saw black. She turned on the light and saw the walls were black and the carpet sapphire. The carpet was soft beyond all reason.

She saw a dell computer in the corner off her room on a LARGE dresser with a LARGE mirror and play station games and PS2 games on the edge.

She walked over to the sapphire canopy bed with a black comforter and black fluffy pillows all nicely made. She threw her bag down and laid on the bed. She sank into the softness. She sat up and looked around some more.

Across from the bed was a big screen TV. Near the window was a black couch facing outwards. Next to it was a chair and a rocking chair facing the same way.

The wall on her right had a small bookcase with about 400 books in all. On her left was a night table with a small blue remote for the TV.

She then noticed something on her ceiling. She stared. On her ceiling was a medium sized chandelier with what looked like diamonds hanging from it. She stood and walked over to a door next to the TV and opened it. A LARGE closet.

She walked next to the bookcase and opened that door. It was a medium sized bathroom with black tiled walls and floor. In front of the shower was a red carpet for standing. She saw a large bathtub. It could fit the D.Boys and Cover in it comfortably.

Cover remembered she was wanted downstairs and left her room and went downstairs. She went back into the dining room.

"So how do you like it?" Chelsea asked her. Cover sat there trying to find the words.

"It's….well awesome" she said watching the ground.

"Well I would like you boys to take Cover around and get her acquainted with the house" Chelsea said.

"Why us Chelsea?" Ian asked, not liking the idea of spending about 30 minuets with a girl.

"Because Ian, you were bored." She said smiling sweetly.

"Fine" Ian said looking like a kid who didn't get what he wanted.

"Thank you, and maybe you children could beybattle" Chelsea said and shooed the boys and Cover off.

Cover looked around in awe.

"Holy crap Tala, nice house!" she said laughing slightly.

"It's nothing compared to Bryan's or Kai's" Tala said in an uncaring voice.

Her eyes widened. 'Their houses must be fucking HUGE!' she thought.

"This is the pool room" Tala said. They all walked in and were greeted by a pool that was filled with clear water that smelt like chlorine. She could see clear to the bottom of the blue pool.

"We come here after training or to just hang" Tala said tiredly.

"awesome, so do you have like a schedule for battling?" she asked him as they all left.

"Nope, we train and swim when we want" Spencer, being the nicest of the group, said to her.

She smiled and nodded an ok.


	5. Chappie five Has a name but I'm to lazy ...

Breaking a habit chap 5- of Evil soap and paw print P.J's 

"She's still sleeping" Robert said looking at Clover. She had appeared on the couch in his room sleeping.

Might as well let her sleep" he said and left.

Kai's living room

"She woke up, screamed and fell back asleep" Kai told someone over the phone.

"Well Cover got here fine" Tala told Kai.

"Clover appeared on my couch and is still sleeping" Robert told the boys.

"Well let's all hit the tables and meet to kill chickens" Tala said. They all knew it met 'Lets all meet up so the girls can hang out'

"Ok, where?" Kai said lazily.

"How bout in front of gay-mart" Tala said. It was his name for K-Mart.

"Gotcha, got to go" Kai said and hung up.

"Yes, I fear I must also leave" Robert said and hung up. Then Tala hung up.

He was sitting in the downstairs living room watching TV. Bryan was on the other couch. Ian in a chair and Spencer reading in a rocking chair. The furniture was facing the TV.

Cover came down wearing loose pants that are black with white paw prints everywhere. Her top was a black shirt with one thick strap going up her left shoulder. That also had white paw prints, and across her chest it said 'PAWS OFF' in big white letters. In addition, her eyes were really red and puffy.

"Have you been crying?" Ian asked a hint of laughter in his voice. Cover glared.

"No the soap from hell got into my eyes and it hurt like a son of a bitch, damn evil soap" she said angrily. Everybody just looked at her like she was mad.

"Movie night?" she asked after a couple of seconds. Tala nodded.

"What's playing tonight?" She asked no one in particular.

"Blade two" Ian said.

"awesome!" she yelled and jumped over the couch to sit at Bryan's feet. Then the phone rang. Tala picked it up and handed it to Cover.

"Hello?" she asked the person.

"Yes, Miss Wasaki, I would like to see you Wednesday, if you wouldn't mind" it was a police officer, she knew it.

"Sure, what time?" Cover asked twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"After school, ASAP" the, man said.

"Okay, have a good night" Cover said and hung up before he could say anything.

"Police?" Ian asked as he pushed play on the VCR.

"Yup, but now for the movie!" She said happily and pulled her legs under herself being careful not to hit Bryan's feet, he was laying down on his side watching the movie.

Cover laughed and said "Awesome!" when one of the vampire things blew up.

The guys all looked at her funny with faces that said, "Are you ok?"

About 30 minuets before the movie, ended Cover had fallen asleep leaning against the arm of the couch and her knees to her chest.

"Night all" Bryan said as he stood up and yawned. He looked to see everybody had fallen asleep, Ian still on the floor and his right foot was twitching. Tala had one of his legs hanging over the side of the couch.

Spencer had gone upstairs about fifteen minuets ago. Bryan sighed. He saw Cover was trying her best not to stretch out on the couch.

'She must think I'm still there' he said. He sighed and thought he could do the girl a favor. He picked her up bridal style and walked up the lit stairs. He opened her door and let his eyes adjust to the darkness then walked her over to her bed. He carefully held her with one arm and picked up the blankets and laid her down and covered her up. He then quietly left the room.

Cover opened her eyes after Bryan left and took out the lighter she had earlier. She flipped it open and ran her hand over the flame.

Clover

Clover carefully opened her eyes and saw that nobody was in the room. It was a medium sized room with a red carpet and a red velvet couch. She was on a four-poster bed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small army knife. She pulled up her right pant leg and carefully ran the knife up her thigh.

She sighed as she watched the blood roll down her leg. She reached into her backpack that was sitting on the night table next to her and got a shirt. She put it over the cut and watched as it turned blood red, then slowly stopped bleeding. It made her forget about the pain of leavening her sisters, the pain from all those years of no crying.

She and her sisters never cried. They would just be beaten for it, so they all made sure they never cried. That's how Cover became a pyro, Clover became a slasher and Cove became the smoker.

Cove

Cove looked around. She was on a bed with navy blue blankets. There was a nightstand with her book bag on it. She took it and opened the bag. She took out a pack of Newports (A/N my mom, dad brother and sister smoke, that's how I know brands of cigs and my mother owned a smoke shop D's Smoke Shop. I even think the dogs and fish are on some kind of drug .)

She stood up and walked to a pair of sliding glass doors. She opened them and walked out onto the balcony. She took out a green lighter she had stolen from Cover and knew she would die for it. Cover was protective when it came to her lighters. She lit up the cigarette and took a drag. She looked out onto the snow-covered grounds and sighed. The same thought was running through the other's minds. 'It's just not the same'

After Cove was done, she flicked the butt out into the snow, went inside and changed into her black pajamas then went to sleep.


	6. chappie 6

Breaking a Habit chap-6-rapists swimming and red eyes

It was morning. The sun had just barely reached the sky when Cover woke up. She herd a loud noise and got up, as she was thinking 'It's nothing, I should go back to sleep' but she knew it wouldn't hurt to look. She carefully and quietly walked to her door and peered out into the hall. There she saw a hooded figure hidden by the shadows that the sun created through the window at the end of the hall.

She quickly and quietly shut her door and walked to the bookcase and pulled out a red book titled 'Dragons and there Whereabouts' and pushed the bookcase to the left, it slowly moved to reveal another brown door. She knocked on it and herd a "What do you want?" from the other side.

Cover opened the door to Tala's room and said quietly "There's someone out there" she whispered as she walked to his bedside. He looked up at her with sleep-filled eyes.

"what?!" he hissed. His mother was awake down stairs. He saw her talking to Bryan's mom when he walked up to go to bed. He hastily picked up his beyblade and told her to stay as he went into the hallway.

He looked and saw nothing. He opened all the boy's doors and told them to get up and follow him. They all walked quietly down stairs in their pajamas. All wearing black silk baggy pants and no shirts. Unknown to all but Bryan and Ian, Cover had followed.

They all herd two screams of pain and saw Bryan's and Tala's mother's being rapped. Bryan and Tala lit up with fear and anger. When Cover saw this it ticked her off. She jumped on the banister and flew by the boys who hissed "Stay back!" but she paid no heed.

When the men looked up, they laughed at this girl in paw print Pajamas.

"Hey, she looks like fun, we'll take her after were done with these two" the hooded figure over Catalina said to the other.

"Kiva!" Cover yelled and launched her beyblade. It was half-white and half-black. Then Kiva appeared in all her glory, spiked wings flapping and her snarling at the two men. Her teeth glowed then she howled. This made the men freeze.

"Wall of Flames" Cover said as she calmly sat on the end of the banister. A wall of fire appeared around the men as they backed off the girls. The boys ran down and Bryan and Tala went to their mothers. Everyone watched as this fierce wolf like girl glared at the men.

"You are aware I don't like bullies and rapists, right?" she asked the two men, who gulped.

"Well guess what I do to em." she stated glaring at them.

"Let em go?" one of the men asked.

"Dead wrong, I like to teach em a lesson, so does Kiva." she said indicating the half wolf half panther "Well Kiva?" she looked at her bit beast who nodded. Cover silently chanted 'wake me up when it's over, let my alter ego out…Wolver" She suddenly was engulfed by a white light.

When the light died down they all saw a wolf. She had black fur and glowing green eyes. She was big for a wolf, more muscular then most and her fangs showed under her lips. She glared at the men as the light died down. The firewall also went away with Kiva. The men tried to run in their shirts and boxers but they all herd a low growl. They all saw a red fox there with glowing green eyes.

The men tried the other escape, to the dining room, but they all saw a germen shepherded also with glowing green eyes there. They all growled at the same time.

"Cover, Clover, Cove?" Ian asked.

"Wrong shrimp, Roxy, Foxy and Moxy." the wolf said, most likely Roxy.

"Now, what shall we do about these two?" the fox, Foxy, asked.

Roxy suddenly pounced and bit one of the men who screamed in pain. Foxy and Moxy did the same to the other man. When the men looked like piles of dog shit, the girls let them run.

"Don't EVER com back!" Roxy yelled at them. The girls were surrounded by a bright light and there on the floor lay Cover. Laughing her ass off.

She stood up and look at Chelsea and Catalina, who were hugging their sons.

"You okay?" she asked. The women nodded, scared for their lives.

"The dogs….." Ian's voice faded. Cover opened the door and saw that the dogs were all cowering.

"Scared, they must have had a bigger animal with em at the time." Cover said and walked back inside. "Fire wall" she said and the door lit up but the faded.

"What does that do?" Tala asked.

"Whoever is not a friend gets burnt" she stated. She picked up her blade and yawned. She walked upstairs and screamed. The boys all got up and ran to her voice. She sat with a blood-covered arm, out side of her door. Leering at her were dark green eyes, boring into her soul. 

The boys all called their bit beasts and got rid of the thing. Cover sat with her eyes widened. "What the freak was that?" she asked turning to Tala.

"A little nuisance we call Android, it just doesn't die" Tala told her. He helped her up and pulled her downstairs to take care of her arm.

"Bryan, can you do this? She keeps struggling" Tala said to the boy. He nodded.

"Well you would squirm if you had this crap on your arm!" Cover yelled at Tala as Bryan looked for something.

"Thank you Cover" Catalina and Chelsea said to her, their makeup was running down their pale faces.

"Hey, no problem, you helped me out, gives me a right to help you and your boys out" Cover said smiling at the two.

"Who were they?" Spencer wondered from his spot at the table.

"Not a clue" Ian said from hit spot on the counter by the stove.

"Damn" Tala growled from across the table.

"OUCH!" Cover yelled at Bryan who had just finished cleaning her cut, almost falling off the counter.

"Shut it, it helps" Bryan said wrapping a bandage around her upper arm.

After that, Catalina and Chelsea went upstairs to change and bathe, and Tala called the cops. While he was on the phone Cover got up, looked in the fridge, and grabbed some orange juice. Ian threw her a cup, which she caught easily. She poured herself a drink and put the juice away. She got back on the counter when Tala walked back into the room.

"They said their have been attacks lately." Tala said, everybody growled, but Cover's eyes also turned blood red for a split second, but she relaxed. After about three minuets of pondering and silence, Tala's cell rang. Cover jumped and fell off the counter. Everybody stared at her and she started laughing.

"what?" Tala asked.

"Hurry up, these girls are driving us nuts!" Kai yelled over the receiver.

"Okay okay, we'll be there in about half an hour." Tala said and hung up. Cover gave him a questioning look but told her to go get changed. She walked upstairs and into her now messed up beyond all reason room, locked the door and went to take a shower.

When she got out she put on navy blue lee pipe jeans, attached about seven chains to them, she then put on a black shirt then put on black studded wrist bands and a black spiked dog collar. She put her hair into a high ponytail and pulled on her black sneekers and tied them behind her anckle. She walked down the hall and sat on the banister and slid down.

When she hit bottmom, she saw the boys waiting for her. She grabbed her hoodie from the coat rack, she put it there last night, and put it on. She felt around in the pocket and grabbed her cd player and turned it onto Linkon Park's 'Breaking a habbit'.

They all left after saying good-bye to Chealsea and Catalina. As they walked, Cover was bobbing her head slightly. She smiled at the younger kids on the street bladeing, remembering that it used to be her and her sisters on the streets improving on their skills.

"Cover!" Cover looked up to see her sisters, Robert, Johnny, Oliver and Kai sitting on a bench, her sisters and her wearing the same cloths. If it wasn't for the hoodies, hair and eyes you wouldn't be able to tell who was who. Cover ran and hugged her sisters as the boys got up.

"Lets scate!" Clover said and pushed three red buttons on her shoes and a line of wheels came out. Cover and Cove did the same and they all took off leaveing the boys behind. About three minuets later the girls came back and stopped in front of them all grinning.

"Where we gonna go?" Cover asked the boys, they just shrugged and started walking. The girls followed and Cover turned on her cd player and noticed Clover had her bag.

"You got your speakers?" she asked and Clover nodded. Cover gave her the cd player and Clover hooked it up and turned on the cd, it happened to be Matalica's 'Sandman' the girls all sang along with it whail the skated.

The boys didn't mind the music at all and talked amongst themselves untill Cover tripped over a rock and fell into Bryan's back.

"Sorry man, damn rocks want me dead to" Cover said regaining her balance. Bryan just hned and started to walk with the others.

"Talk about self centered" Clover said. Cover just nodded and started to skate on.When they reached the park Cover started yelling "Duke!" repeatedly, when Bryan was about to say shut up a Doberman came bounding out of the bushes and stopped at her feet. She patted the dog on his head.

The dog went around sniffing everyone. "Don't be afraid, he can smell fear, he's a sweet dog" she said and kept skating. "Duke come" she said and the dog took off after her.

The boys and the two girls were just going right along when they all herd a screem and barking, then they all took off. When they arrived to the scource, they found Cover in the pond, and Duke trying to pull her out.

Bryan went and grabbed her wrist and pulled her up out of the water. Tala was nearby looking at the ground. "She didn't just fall" he said. He was looking down at the snow. "There is a shoe trail, they have a sort of run off so the person was running, and they probably saw Cover and turnined right here" Tala said watching the tracks.

"Then right into the pond, and here is a mark that showed Duke jumping on the person, they fell and duke had his paws on either side of their head, then her must have herd Cover because it looks like he ran off and scrahed the crap out of the person because there is blood right here." he pointed.

"We should get her back" Bryan said, Cover had turned a light blue and was shivering.

"Oh shit" Kai said. He took off his pirka and put it over her. They all started back to Tala's house. When they reached the front gate, Duke started growling at one of the female dogs inside. She growled back.

"Duke……….Stand…………Down" Cover said between breaths she took. He did as told and followed the humans inside, but then he turned and went back out the door. She was put on the red sofa with a warm blanket and everybody sat down. Bryan at the foot of her couch, Tala in his chair, Kai in the other chair, Robert sitting next to Oliver on the other couch, Ian, Spencer and Johnny were on the floor. Clover and Cove sat in front of their sister on the floor.

It had been around a half an hour of relaxing when the power went out right when Cover had waken up. "Shit" she said and moved to stretch but felt something solid by her feet.

"Whoever I just kicked sorry" she said. She let her eyes adjust to the dark and saw Bryan.

"Okay, now what happened?" Cover asked as she sat up, but jumped when she herd thunder.

"Scared of a little thunder?" Tala teased.

"We all are" Clover said quietly, her eyes down cast.

"that's when it all started" Cove said, her eyes sad.

"Oh" Tala said, sorry for the three girls whose life is worse then Boris could ever make his team and his life.

"Lets go, I don't like being down here" Cover said, looking around.

"yeah, I feel like I'm being watched" Oliver said. They all stood, Cover grabing the black blaket and wraping it around her, and went upstairs. In the hall, they all saw through the window at the end of the hall that it was raining hard and lightning sounded outside. The tree in front of the window made things worse. Cover jumped and grabbed onto the nearest thing to her, which hapend to be Bryan when thunder crashed outside.

He tensed and kept his eyes on the window. Cover and the others noticed this and looked. The girls heartbeats all sped up. Cover clutched onto Bryan, Clover held onto Tala like no tomorrow and Cove hung onto Robert. They all saw a pair of red eyes stareing at them.

Cover was horrified. She slowly moved her hand to her shirt, the eyes not noticing, and got her silver dog whitsle. She blew, the eyes went straight to her, glareing intensely. They all saw, in the flash of lightning white fangs with drool dripping thikly from them.

When Duke didn't come, she yelled "Duke! HELP!" not even a second later they all herd the smash of the door and the barking of a dog. They all herd the sound of dogs running upstairs. Duke ran in front of Cover with three other dogs.

Duke looked at Cover for a command. "Window. Red. Eyes." she said shortly, never takeing her eyes off of those red eyes.

Duke looked to the window and saw the red eyes. He bent low, bared his teeth, fur riseing, and growled. The other dogs did the same. Three were in front of each pair of people, Bryan and Cover, Kai, Oliver and Johnny, Robert and Cove and Clover and Tala.

"Sick em Duke" Cover said, the dog took off barking, then in a flash of blue lightning, the eyes were gone. Cover looked fearfully around and went into Bryan's room. Everyone else followed. They all looked around and saw a small lump on his bed. Ian went over and poked it and it bit back.

"Good god woman! Let go!" Ian yelled. Cover had bitten him. She let go and started to laugh.

"What the crap was that thing?" Cove asked nobody inparticular.

"Might be one of Android's men" Tala answered. He was sitting on Bryan's work desk. Cove was sitting on the soft dark blue carpet, Clover was on the loveseat next to Robert, and Kai was leaning up aginst the wall. Johnny was lieing on the floor with his hands behind his head, Oliver was sitting in a chair and Bryan was leaning up aginst his bead.

"its eyes, it's like they bore into my soul" Cove said as she slid off the bed and started doing flips, being careful not to fall on anybody. Her shirt, being tucked into her belt, didn't fall up when she did her flips.

"Another habit to break, her flipping off walls" Cove sweat dropped when Cover litaraly used the wall as a boost to do a flip.

"Damn, didn't think you were serious" Ian said, watching this stressed out girl kick off the black walls. 


	7. chappie 7

Breaking a Habbit-chap 7- of Evil teachers, the shortening of a life and a discovery! (Yay want a cookie?)

It was Monday now, everybody's minds were on the homework they didn't finish. Enrique, Kai, Johnny, Oliver, Robert, Bryan, Tala, Ian, Spencer, Cove, Cover and Clover were all sitting in the giant Living room asking each other for help.

Oliver was helping Clover on her home economics and French homework, Enrigue was helping Kai, Spencer and Cove on Spanish, and they were helping him with his math, Cover was getting help from Bryan for her gymnastics test, Robert and Johnny were working on their English work and Tala and Ian, only god knows why they are aloud to have the class, were working on science.

"Three more" Bryan told Cover. She was doing push-ups. "88, 89, 90" she said, calmly sitting on the ground. They had all been up since 6:30. When she Finished she ran up the stairs and took a shower.

The girls were wearing the exact same things, black cargo pants, black stomach shirts, golden earrings in their left ears, and their hair was up. The only things different were that Cover was wearing a watch and they all had their own hoodies on and the length of the hair. Cover's pony tail could reach the tip of her ears, Cove's was knee length and Clover's was shoulder length. They all also smelt like cinnamon apples.

When Cover's watch went off at 7:05 they all packed up and went to their separate veicals. Cover was going to ride with Bryan on his bike, plain black, Spencer, Clover, Kai and Ian were in Spencer's black thunder bird, and Tala and Cove were on Tala's bike, only because Cove didn't like the idea of Ian driving. Oliver, Robert, Johnny and Enrique were rideing in a black limo. They didn't bring snowmobiles because the girls didn't have their gear. (Gloves, long johns, boots ext.)

The few months the girls lived with the guys had all started out this way, but today, today was different.

When they got to school Cove put the black helmet Bryan had given her into her bag. Cover, Clover, Cove, Bryan and Tala all walked to homeroom. The three sisters sat together, and Tala and Bryan went and sat with a black haired boy. His name is Rei.

"Okay class, partner project" the class all brightend up.

"I'm happy" Cover said to her sisters, who smiled.

"And I will be picking parteners." the teacher said. She was a black haired woman wearing a black business dress.

"There goes my day, damn evil teacher" Cover grumbled.

"Lets see, Rei Kon and Clover Wusaki, Bryan and Cover, Max Tate and Emily , Cove and Tala, Megan and Lee, Heather and Mariah, Jessica and Kiki, Nicole and Tyson, Crystal and Hilary and that's all" Everybody went and sat by their partners. Lucky for Rei, Tala and Bryan, they could all sit together.

"You may sit in groups of six if you wish, but you must get something done" the teacher said. Cove, Clover and Cover moved their desks aginst the boy's. The order was: Cover Clover Cove Bryan Rei Tala

"Okay, now the project is this, you must study your partner and write down how he or she acts, and what he or she does day to day, this is a activity to get you all to know each other." The teacher said.

"Damn evil teachers" Cover said. She was already living with Bryan and Tala, but the side up to this is for two weeks Cove and Clover get to stay with her and the boys. The six kids took out note books and started to talk to their partners, but they didn't get much, all Bryan got was 'Cover likes to read, swim and play sports' Tala and Rei got the exact same things then they backed up. The bell rang and the six gathered up their bags and left.

"I have to go to Math with Ozuma and Ian" Cover said her good byes and left. She walked into the room and sat between the two boys.

"Yo" Ozuma said.

"Oi" Cover said. Ian was messing with her hair.

"Back off" she warned.

"Nope" Ian said, likeing the way he got under her skin and held a piece of brown hair in his fingers.

"Your life has been shortend by sixteen years" Ozuma said. Ian did the math and let go of her hair.

"Better" Cover said happily. She jotted down some notes and did her homework. When class was over, she went outside. She had early release that day, along with Tala, Cove, Bryan, Robert, a boy named Tyson, Oliver, Ian, Enrique and Spencer, who had to go to work.

"Yo guys" Cover said from the back of Spencers car. Her and Cove had climbed up and started playing cards.

"Three Kings" Cove said lying down three cards.

"Bull shit" Cover said. Cove picked up the ten card high pile grumbling about evil sisters.

"How long have you been out here?" Spencer asked.

"Ten miniets." Cover said picking up the cards and putting them in their box.

"We have to take a bus, then after school we need to come back" Bryan told the girls.

"Why?" Cover asked.

"Kai has all of our keys, and we forgot we had earily release." Bryan said, unhappily, but when is he happy?

"And our driver wont be back for another hour, and I don't like the idea of being here more then I need to be" Oliver said.

"Oh, well who's up for Pizza?" Cover said smiling. Everybody nodded.

"And you are?" Cove asked the blunett boy who she had just caught sight of.

"Tyson Granger" he said.

"Yeah, no pizza for you" Cover said glareing at him.

"Why?" the boy whined.

"Because she said so, now I sudgest you leave before I make you leave" Tala said. Bryan nodded and glared at Tyson, who shrunk back and left.

"That guy is SO annoying" Tala said walking towards the bus stop.

"Yeah, he seems like it. Lets see, twenty, thiry, fourty, fifty I have sixty three bucks, we can get pizza and some soda" Cover said counting her money. Everybody baorded the bus. It was packed, so people paired up, Tala and Cove, Ian and Bryan, Robert and Cover, Oliver and Enrique, and some brown haired girl sat with Tyson.

It was about a half an hour ride down town so Cover made happy and looked out the window. Her and Robert were talking about their bit beasts, but not giving to much info. Soon Cover had fallen asleep and was leaning aginst Robert's shoulder.

"Hey Robert, think she remembers you yet?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad my old friends are back" Robert said back. They both turned around to see Cove asleep on Tala's shoulder.

"Cute" Ian smirked at Tala, who glared back.

Nobody noticed but Bryan had taken out his note book and wrote 'Cover has a mix of personalities, at one minuet she can be laughing and talking with friends, the next she's cold but still has that' hmm….What is that' Bryan thought 'It's not happiness, cheerfulness maybe? She's not downright cold, but she's between….hmm….' 'Cover attitude' he wrote, then he put his notebook away and leaned against the window.

DREAM/FLASHBACK

A young brown haired girl was sitting on a windowsill with her brown eyes downcast. They were laughing again. At her. She wasn't like them. No Kitten was different. 'I don't even have a last name heh.' she thought to herself. 'I'm not like them, I'm different, what's wrong with that?' she thought, ignoring the shouts of 'Give her a feather she's a Cherokee' yes, she was a Cherokee Indian, mixed with Russian. She was proud, even though her mum and dad left her here.

'These kids are crule, they see someone different and laugh their hearts out' Kitty thought. She was in a pair of boy's shorts and a baggy t-shirt. The orphanage where she lived didn't provide cloths, Miss. Borden didn't. She loved to tourture kids, before she arrived the woman picked on four boys, who are coming back to pick up others tomorrow.

'Wish I was them, living somewhere else other then this place.' Kitty thought with sad eyes. 'But alas I am forst to stay here, Orphanage, the Story of my life.' She thought yawning. She slept in the window that night, watching the stars until she fell asleep. The next morning she woke up and got eggs thrown at her. She just took it. 'One of these days I'm going to snap' Kitty thought while wiping egg out of her eyes.

Little did she know, she soon would. As she took her bath in a mettle basin 'This is the day I reveal what Miss Borden is doing to me.'

Kitty thought to herself. She put on a black stomach shirt and black cargos. Being only twelve she didn't have that great a form, but she had something. She had scars on her back, like no others, 'no they all have scar free backs' she thought. She had bruses all over her stomach. 'Yes, this man, Boris or whatever will see what happens to me.' she thought.

She looked outside and saw a man with purple hair and weird goggles walking inside. She went down when she was called. She knew she was going to be in trouble. 'Time for my show' Kitty thought. She limped down the stairs because of her foot, she had been smart and banged it on a bed post, note the sarcasm there, her light brown, almost white, skin looked radiant aginst the light, untill you saw the scars. Boris stood there stareing at Kitty.

He saw her eyes were sad, he saw the scars, but most of all he saw what Kitty was trying to say. Then he saw Miss. Borden, mouthing 'You will die when he leaves' and Kitty hopped to good god this would work. Then Kitty saw five boys. A pale haired one, a red haired one, a two toned blue haired one, a navy haired one and a blond boy, all around her age, maybe a year or so older. They were all looking at her, no, they were looking at her scars.

They all looked at her with horrified expressions. It scared them, to see a girl like this, even though girls were worthless and inferior. Kitty made her way carefully down the stairs and joind the other fifeteen kids in line.

"Why do you have so manny scars" Boris asked Kitty, looking at Kitty's arms. They were covered in bruises and scars. She reminded him of his own little girls, the brown hair, the tomboyish look and the soft eyes, so he was gentle.

"She beats me and" Kitty tried to say but Miss Borden cut in.

"Lies! No one-" but she was cut off, by the harsh voice of Boris. The boys behind him didn't look surprised, that is how he treated anyone who calls his daughters, Cove and Clover, lairs.

"I didn't ask you!" Boris growled. Miss Borden shut her mouth. "And?" he asked Kitty in a soft voice.

"And they pick on me, I'm not aloud to leave or beyblade, Miss. Borden took my Kiva away" Kitty said, glareing at Miss. Borden, who glared back.

"Why?" Boris asked her softly again. "Because I'm different, I'm not like them, I'm a half breed" she said. 'That explains the skin, she is tanned and the others are pale' the red head thought.

"What do you have in your blood?" Boris asked. "Russian and Cherrokee Indian" she answered him quietly.

"Well, do you have a name?" he asked. Kitty thought hard. "My name? I've forgotten my name, here I'm called Kitty." she said. Boris stood and said "Kitty shall be leaveing with me and my boys, I would like her beyblade back along with any other possessions of hers" he said. He told the boys to take Kitty out to the car. So they did.

They watched as she looked around in wonder at the wintery wonderland placed before her. Her eyes were sparkling like stars and she was smiling.

"You don't get out much do ya sweetheart?" a navy blue haired boy asked her. She looked at him, he winked, she ignored him and said "Nope not at all" she followed a steaming boy and the others to the limo. The blue haired boy didn't like to be turned down.

"You should be used to it Ian" the red head told his friend who glared. They all got in and as the red head was shutting the door Boris came out. He stopped and slid over, Boris got in and sat across from Kitty. He threw her her blade and her bit-beast Kiva came out.

"That is Kiva?" Boris asked her. She nodded her head. When she cought it the beast went back into it's home. "She's one of two, the other one I have is a couger. His name is Kovu." she said. A tan cougar with armor around it's neck and back appeared but then slank back into the blade.

"You have multipal bit beasts also?" a young female voice said. They all looked to see a girl with waste leangth brown hair. She was Cove. Next to her was Clover.

"Yeah, who are you?" Kitty asked cautiously.

"I'm Cove and this is Clover, why do you look so much like us? Daddy do you know?" Cove asked her father. Boris shook his head no.

"I'm Kitty" Kitty said holding her hand out to the girls. The two looked at each other, Kitty thought this as a 'who do you think you are?' look and brought her hand down. But then Cove and Clover tackle-hugged the girl who squeeled in surprise.

Boris chuckled. These two little girls of his were so different, and the only women in his life. "You do look like them, and Cove, Clover and Kitty doesn't have a nice ring to it so we'll call you Cover" Boris said.

"Cover?" the now named Cover asked confused. She knew C-O-V-E-R spelt cover but did not sound like Cove with a er at the end.

"Yeah, Clover without the L" Clover said happily. "You are now part of the Demolition Boys!" Cove yelled happily. "But we're girls" Cover said.

"What the public doesn't know wont hurt em" the two toned hair boy said.

"Kai shut it" Clover said sticking her toung out at him.

"Who are you guys?" Cover asked the boys.

"Bryan" "Tala" "Ian" "Spencer" "Kai" they all said in order.

"O….kay. Well anyways what are we gonna do when we get back?" Cover asked.

"Train" Bryan growled. He didn't need another girl around to babysit, even though he didn't mind the twins Cove and Clover, but this new commer, who could have made the twins into triplets, he wasn't so sure of.

"Oh" Cover said looking out the window and slowly falling asleep and unknown to her, the boys were all thinking 'Why does she look so " a voice said shakeing the girl awake.

"Oi?" she asked Robert. She saw him smiling.

"We're in town" Cove said standing up behind Tala. Cover sat up and rubbed her eyes. 'Weird dream' she thought and jumped over the seat in front of her and landed in front of Tala. She then walked on. She waited for everyone to get off then they all walked half a block to pizza palace.

"One large peperoni pizza, some pepsi and some sweet n' sour chiken wings please" Cover asked the waiter. At the red benches the seating looked like this:

Bryan Kai Cove Ian Enrique Tala Cover Spencer Robert Oliver

Spencer had been there for a bite to eat before he had to go to Bob's Big M to work. They all took one piece to get started and one glass of pepsi. They talked about their reports and the sports they liked, and what they liked to do.

Bryan and Tala made mentle notes, as did Cove and Cover. When Spencer's watch went off Cover jumped into the air and hugged Robert for dear life. Everybody laughed, Tala, Kai and Bryan just chuckled. Spencer got up and left, Cove and Cover made Enrique move over between Oliver and Spencer.

When they all finished, around twelve thirty, they decided to go back to school, just they were gonna take the longer bus route. When they got on the bus they all paired up again. But the bus driver being the prick he is, made them change seats.

"You go with him, you with her, you with him, and you with her" he bellowed. He had black eyes and black hair.

"This is crap" Cover said sitting with Bryan. Cove and Tala were sitting with each other, Ian and Enrique and last but not least, Robert and Oliver.

"I'm so offended" Bryan faked a tear, him and Cover laughed.

"No offense smarty, It's just crap that we get assigned seats on a LOCAL bus" she said emphasizing local. The bus driver glared at her. She took out her cd player and her Metallic 'Black' elbim.

She put on her headphones and cranked the volume up as high as she could, then she put the headphones around her neck. She saw the bus driver glareing, but her 'friends' were enjoying the music. 


	8. chappie 8

Just for Lena, a little Yaoi warning, it's Lena's present for always being there for me, THANKX LENA!

Big messed up thing in this chap…okays

Breaking a habit chap-8- of clubs, new found love and one hell of a food fight

When the group got back to school they went to the cafeteria. Cover screemed when pudding fell into her hair, she then laughd at the sight. People were covered in food and laughing their heads off. Cover, Cove and the now found Clover smiled at each other, bought some pudding, opend it and started flinging it with the newly aquiered plastic spoons. They hit their marks dead on, then went into hideing and reloaded their spoons, then got back up and fired again.

When Cover, Cove and Clover were done they left to go back to Tala's. They walked to the parking lot and got a few looks from passerbys because Cove and Cover yelled "Shit! We left our books in Mr.Ackly's room!" then they both took off. Clover shrugged and walked to the parked cars. Clover walked over to the bikes where Tala and Bryan were on the bikes and Kai and Ian were sitting on the hood of a black Thunder Bird. Clover looked at them and asked "Who's car is that?" Kai answered "Mine" Clover then noticed the music, it was Simple Plan's 'Welcome to my Life' and she squealed when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waste.

"Hey there sexy, wanna come hang with me?" a voice behind her asked.

"Back off Rick" Tala said. Clover felt him tighten his grip, so she did what girls do best, faked innocence. She winked at the guys who secretly nodded. She then wrapped her arms backwards around 'Rick's' neck and pulled his head toward her. He smirked and when his ear was level with her mouth she whispered "Sure" but then she yelled "When hell freezes over!" then when he let go she let him have it where it hurt.

She saw he had orange hair and cold eyes. She ignored him and walked to the car and sat on the hood with Ian and Kai.

Then they all saw Cove and Cover walking out with Rei and a boy that looked somewhat like Bryan, just more feminine, slightly. The girls saw the whole thing, and they were furious. Cover quietly walked behind Rick and kicked him in his head, he was after all on the ground. Then Cove went and kicked him in his back, making a cracking noise. The two smiled in triumph at each other and laughed.

"Claude so glad you could make it" Kai sneered at the boy.

"Hey hey, we are partners for a history project, so he has to come home with us……that sounded wrong" Cover said then busted out laughing.

"Okay, who's riding with who?" Tala asked. Clover went over and sat behind Tala, Cove went into the back seat of Kai's car with Claude and Cover got stuck with Bryan again. She got on the bike and wrapped her arms around him tightly after she put her helmet on. "I'll see ya guys later" Rei said and left to meet his friends.

They all took off down the deserted roads. They hit a back road and decided to race. Tala was in the lead then Bryan pulled up besides Kai and Cover waved bah-bye as they passed Tala. This game of cat and mouse played out until they reached town.

They all parked in a row and locked up their cars and put bike chains around their bike tires. The girls all looked at each other then at the boys who were walking into the nearby mall. They decided not to get stuck in the cold and followed them in.

"Why are we here?" Cover asked Bryan while looking around at the stores and people.

"New cloths for tonight, get anything you want" he said gruffly. They all walked into different stores, the boys into one, the girls into another. The girls looked through the cloths and Cove got a black minni skirt and a black stomach shirt with 'Fuck' in big white letters over her chest and 'Off' on the back. She also got knee-high boots. Cover went to find the boys and asked how they were gonna pay for it, Tala gave her a credit card and she ran off back to her sisters.

They charged the credit card and left. They went into another store where Cover picked out gray zip off cargo pants with a studded belt, studded wrist bands, silver chains which she could attach to her pants, a black studded collar and a black stomach shirt with 'Off' in big white letters across her chest and 'Da hook' on the back. They paid for that and left.

In the next store Clover bought a pair of baggy lee pipe jeans, some chains, a black stomach shirt with 'Bitches' in big white letters across her chest and 'Must Die' on the back. They paid for them and left, all three with one shopping bag. They saw the boys sitting at a giant fountain messing around. They to had shopping bags.

"Cool, lets go change then we can jet" Ian said and they all went to the dressing rooms. The boys changed first then the girls. The guys were all wearing matching cloths, to show they were part of a gang. Baggy jeans, black muscle shirts and black shoes.

When the girls came out the boy's jaws dropped. Cover in her 'Don't mess with me' cloths, Cove in her 'I'm not a slut, I'm just beautiful' cloths and Clover in her 'I'm more boy then girl' cloths. The guys couldn't stop staring. Tala had his eyes fixed on Cove's legs, Bryan and Claude had their eyes on Cover and Ian had his eyes glued to Clover along with a orange haired boy named Ozuma.

"Where did Kai go?" Cover asked the boys. If you read the fronts of their shirts you would read 'Fuck Off Bitches' and on the back 'Off Da hook Must Die'

"Over there with Rei" Ozuma said snapping out of his trance and pointing. They all saw Kai making out with Rei against the wall. The girls looked and shrugged. Then went and pulled Kai off of Rei.

"Hey!" Kai snarled at the three.

"Time to go, message from Tala" Clover said. Rei and Kai nodded, they were also wearing the same cloths as the other guys. So they all made their way down to the basement. "Where we going?" Cover asked, but got no answer.

"Eny!" Cover yelled and ran to hug Enrique and Robert who were standing outside two mettle doors.

"Wow" Enrique said as his eyes wandered over the girls bodies. He liked what he saw. Enrique and Robert were wearing baggy jeans and tight shirts.

"Oliver and Johnny are inside" Robert said hugging Cover back. Then they noticed the music blaring from behind the doors.

The girls grinned and sang out loud "It's time to party! Hip hop helicopter! Hip hop helicopter!" as they walked into the room. There were a lot of people and the group followed Tala behind the set. 

"Why are we back here?" Cover asked nobody at all.

"Because we are dancing in the competition, and you are dancing with us" Bryan said fixing his pants.

"We can't dance!" Cove yelled her eyes widening.

"And that's why you will be dancing with two of us, now our names are all in a hat, Cove pull three out" Tala commanded and handed a baseball cap to her. 

"Me, Tala and Ozuma" she said, she pulled out three more "Cover, Bryan and Claude, Rei, Kai and Clover" she said quietly.

"Okay, so just dance to the music" Ian said and sat down, he wasn't dancing that night.

"Now, a group that dances here regularly with a few extras, you know em, you love em, their Tala, Bryan, Ozuma, Claude, Kai and their extras Cove, Cover and Clover!" a voice shouted as they all walked onstage. Some hip hop music started and the girls found themselves lost in the music, dancing like nobody was watching them, ignoring the pairs of eyes watching their every move.

When the music stopped the girls were in-between the boys they had been dancing with. The audience clapped their hands and whistled.

Bryan's POV

I can't believe how well she danced. She looked beautiful with her hair flying around as she did her moves with the rest of us. Her eyes were closed, and she smiled. She was enjoying herself. I never thought I'd fall for a girl, but I have, and hard.

CLAUDE'S POV

She's beautiful, but I see Bryan eyeing her, I see it in his eyes, he's fallen for her, like I have, I'll have her before he does, I'll see to it, she will be mine.

Reg POV

They walked off stage, the girls laughing together, happy like. But Cover stopped suddenly.

"What's up?" Cove asked her sister ending her laughs, all eyes were on her.

"Huh? Oh nothing" Cover said smiling. 'Why are those two staring at me like I'm their angle or something?' she thought looking to Claude and Bryan. When the D.J started up dance tunes the girls took center and started to dance again, the boys stood and watched.

"Damn, the one with the punk cloths, she's hot" a boy with black hair said to his friend who nodded in agreement, and both received a glare form Claude and Bryan. When the girls finished having fun and everyone was tired they took a rest.

After about three hours of clubbing the group went back to Tala's to hang. Cove, Clover and Cover were sitting on the long couch, Kai in a chair across from Bryan, who was also in a chair, Tala on the love seat sleeping, Ian on the floor, Ozuma leaning up against the couch, Claude was lying in a chair and Spencer had gone upstairs to bed. 


	9. THE LAST CHAPPIE!

THE LAST CHAPPIE!

Breaking a habit chap-9- A broken habit, One good night and some real swimming

"Where am I gonna sleep? My room is like destroyed" Cover asked Tala after Claude, Ozuma and Clover had left to drop Clover at Rei's. Cove and Cover needed somewhere to sleep.

"You could share a room with one of us or take a guest room." Tala said stretching slightly annoyed at being woken.

"Guest room" Cove said immediately.

"Nope, I'm sharing with one of you, after what happened I'm not taking chances, so whatever room I stumble into is the room I'm sleeping in" Cover said yawning and standing up.

"Huh?" Cove looked confused.

"Come see, night guys" Cover said and received one night and two whatevers. "Wow" Cove said as Cover showed Cove her room.

"Yeah, night, the wolf is Tala, Snake is Ian whale is Spencer, and I'm staying in Bryan's room" Cover said pointing to the doors. Cove went into Tala's room after hugging Cover goodnight.

Cover walked into the room and into Bryan's bathroom to change. She had grabbed her silk night pants and silk shirt. She walked out with her cloths folded and put them on Bryan's dresser and laid in Bryan's bed. She curled into a small ball and fell asleep.

BRYAN'S POV

I had walked upstairs not to long ago, and had just changed into my black pajama pants. I had seen her on my bed, sleeping soundly curled in a ball. I carefully pulled the blankets back and lied down beside her, her back was to me, but she was still beautiful all the same. My eyes widened when she turned over and snuggled into me. I was happy, but afraid she would wake, but I refuse to move her.

I settle into the position, her head on my chest, and fell asleep soon after.

END POV BEGINNING OF COVER'S DREAM

"Hey, Cover wake up" she herd a voice call to her. Her eyes slowly opened and she found herself on the road. She looked up to see Cove, Clover, Bryan and Tala above her.

She sat up and looked around, the limo was a wreck, it had collided with a bus, and since she wasn't dead or badly injured, just a few scratches, she figured one of the boys and picked her up and jumped right before the collision.

"Sir Voltaire" they all herd Boris say, Bryan and Tala went to stand by the other two boys.

Later on after they reach a hotel by car

"I swear it's all that girl Cover's fault, this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't come with you" Cover herd Voltaire's voice.

"I want her killed" she held back tears and ran, down the stairs of the hotel and out the door into the night. She sat on the bridge that ran over the river. It was cold, very cold, she had no where to go, but at least she was alive. She could go the Scotland, 'I always did wanna see the Loch ness Monster, I know she exists' she thought as she ran down the cold streets of Moscow.

She ran and ran, her tanned skin glistened with sweat. She took off the sweater that went to her knees, Cove had given her one, to match hers and Clover's. A fierce looking dragon wrapped around a fierce looking panther. She wrapped it around her waste and ran on. She ran to the docks, and fell over some rope. She was scared, alone, but above all in the middle of no where. She sat up and looked around, she saw a small black box in the snow, she reached over and picked it up, it was a lighter……

END DREAM

Cover woke slowly opened her eyes when she felt movement next to her. She saw Bryan, sweating and breathing heavily. 'Nightmares, don't they suck?' she asked in her mind and shook his arm gently.

BRYAN'S DREAM 

He was running in the streets, he had no where to go, he was running from the man he once called 'Master' he was running from Voltaire.

It was cold, and wet as snow fell around him. But then he was thrown into total darkness, then he felt a hand grab his arm gently, he looked up to see her, the angel of his dreams, Cover. Then he herd her say "Bryan wake up, you're having a nightmare"

END

His eyes slowly opened to see her with eyes full of worry. He sat up and looked at the clock next to his bed, 4:30am, then he got up and went into the bathroom.

"Bry? You okay?" Cover asked when she reached the bathroom door. He opened it slowly with a towel around his shoulders.

"Everybody is swimming" he said and left. She looked around and saw on his dresser a new black swim suit with a snake on it. She smiled knowing it was from his mother, she ran into the bathroom and changed. When she came down into the pool room she had a black towel around her waste. The green snake went from the left of her bathing suit to the right shoulder of it.

"Cannon Ball!" she yelled as she jumped into the pool with everyone else. Her and Cove laughed together as they played 'Marco Polo'

"So you shared the bed with Bryan? How was he?" Cove asked laughing her ass off at her joke.

"Ha ha very funny" Cover said and dunked her sister.

ABOUT 1 YEAR LATER

CLOVERS POV. Writing in her Diary (Plain blue with a lock)

DECEMBER 25 Christmas Day 12 noon It's been around seven months since we started to hang out with the Demolition boys. Cover and Bryan are dating, I'm dating Claude, and Cove is with Robert, and Kai and Rei are together as well. We all get along.

It's been a month since I slashed, the blade in my book bag looks so….I don't know….out of place, among my books and my beyblade and the red fragment of a beyblade.

My gave up smoking for ….well she's still a pyro, like that will ever change. Cover and I live with the Demo boys, my room next to hers. We just finished carving our bit beasts into the doors, like what the other boys have done.

The whole court thing, we went to court for the fifth time this month, and our 'father' is locked up for a good 25 more years, guess that was a nice Christmas present.

We opened presents at 6 this morning, Bryan proposed to Cover. The look on her face was priceless, but worth the camera film, and the black eye she gave me. Robert got Cove a ruby necklace. It looks weird actually. The gem is red with a blue circle in the middle. And my favorite present was from Claude. He got me a cat. A Siamese Kitten. Which I named Kiba. Cover named her pet husky Kiva and Cove named her horse Ketta. Probably wondering why your pages have tear stains on them, huh?

Well in September, we were attacked, by the red eyed Jagged Hound, he destroyed our bit chips, before we locked him away in his own blade. That's why I have part of the blade in my book bag. The girls and I haven't been able to go back to our magical hiding place, and we all miss our bit beasts horribly, and we vowed to get them back…..

THE END  
Sequel? If so, I need ideas! 


End file.
